1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistive film touch panel, and particularly to a technique for detecting a simultaneous touch state (multi-touch state) in which the user touches multiple points.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become mainstream for electronic devices such as computers, cellular phone terminals, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), etc., to include an input apparatus which allows the user to operate the electronic device by using the fingers to touch the input device. Known examples of such input devices include resistive film touch panels (touch sensors) (Patent document 1).